Kyosuke Momoi
|color2 = |Name = Kyosuke Momoi |Kanji = 桃井恭介 |Roumaji = Momoi Kyosuke |Aliases = |Image = Momoi Kyosuke Twitter Icon.png |Caption = ""The deadline, the deadline is here~ Help me..." |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |BT = O |Bday = September 28th |Height = 5'7" or 171 cm |Weight = 50 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Brother Unnamed younger Sister |Hobby = Drawing |FFood = Chocolate |LFood = Oysters |CV = Kagura Hiroyuki }} Kyosuke Momoi (桃井恭介 Momoi Kyosuke) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, which was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Kyosuke is very fond of anime and game. He draws illustrations of whatever he pleases, and uploads them to social networking sites. The truth is, he’s actually an essay manga artist. He uses the other idols, including himself as models for his illustrations, but that fact isn't known by the others. Although he appears reserved at first glance, he’s actually a cheerful boy. Death Chronos's eccentric appearance often makes him one of Kyosuke’s models. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Kyosuke Momoi-- wawa?! Owowow... I fell over~. I'm a manga artist and I-Chu! *''How did you become an idol?'' **I wondered "I wonder if even an otaku like me can become an idol?" Also, I might be able to use (this experience) as a reference for my manga... Ehe ♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Tora-chan's smile has been beautiful from the first time I met him~ Also he's a treasure for jokes since he has an unexpected nature and behavior! Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} - Reading Week Scouting = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} }} Personality To Be Added. Lines |Scout = The deadline finished~!! |Idolizing = I've yet to have the right to be called 'Momo-sensei'~! |Reg1 = I'm Kyosuke Momoi~ I often trip on my feet you know~ |Reg2 = Uuu… the deadline is soon…. I won't make it in time. |Reg3 = It's the deadline, the deadline came~ Halp mee~It's not a typo he really says it wrong "tashukete" instead of "tasukete". |Reg4 = Ehehe…the quality of this figurine is great~ |Reg5 = Fuoo! The new game arrived!! |Reg6 = Tora-chan isn't here again~ |Reg7 = Akki is feeling sad! Hawawa... I have to comfort him! |Reg8 = Kya! Shikitty! Y-you shouldn't look! |Reg9 = Hikarun's feminine behaviour is beautiful~ |Reg10 = Rakkun is sometimes malicious, but there are times when he's friendly too~ |Reg11 = I'll use Mio-chan's story as material for a fantasy manga! |Jul1 = It's hot. But I will work hard so that I can meet the deadline! |Jul2 = Uuh... it's almost deadline... I can't make it in time~ |Aug1 = Is Mio-kun okay on hot days? |Aug2 = I'm happy if a lot of people buy my illustrations on ComiketComiket.! |Sep1 = Putting chocolate inside of tsukimi dango is the best! |Sep2 = I think I'll draw a manga about Tora-chan. |Oct1 = Maybe I'll attach a tail to my Halloween costume. |Oct2 = I drew a nice one today ♪ Will upload it to social medias now ♪ |Nov1 = Uuh... it's cold... please be careful not to catch a cold. |Nov2 = Autumn of arts! I'll draw illustrations ♪ |Dec1 = Every year I always go to Comiket by the end of the year! This year was fun too ♪ |Dec2 = I wonder, why do I always barely finished before my deadline? |Story = I'm lost on what story to read~ |Main1 = I want you to choose your favorite chapter. |Main2 = Will you read this story? |Love1 = Hawawa! Love….I'm a little interested in it too…. |Love2 = I'm not accustomed to this kind of thing, but if it's you… |Shop = This is the rumored shop! |Purchase = The tension is rising~ |Friend = You can also see friend's information~ |Other = Do you want to try? It seems you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = Let's go together! Uwaah! |Skill1A = To-toryaah! |Skill1B = |Skill1C = |Clear1 = I didn't fall until the end! |Affection1 = I want to draw your story... |Start2 = Let's hold hands so I won't trip! |Skill2A = B-bring it on! |Skill2B = I can still go~ |Skill2C = Turning around and jumping~! |Clear2 = I'm already at my limit... |Affection2 = Um... Thanks for always taking care of me! |Start3 = |Skill3A = |Skill3B = |Skill3C = |Clear3 = Next time I will work hard for the deadline. |Affection3 = Ehehe. I'm incredibly happy. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts *His older brother and younger sister are also otaku. *He likes Raku Wakaouji's calligraphy so much he wants him to write the title for his manga. *Has nicknames for all the members of ArS: Torahiko Kusakabe is Tora-chan, Shiki Amabe is Shikitty, Akio Tobikura is Akki, Hikaru Orihara is Hikarun, and Raku Wakaouji is Rakkun. *Favorite thing to drink is milk tea. *Likes the smell of berries. * He is in third generation. * Type he likes: A quiet girl. * He loves every animal as long as it's fluffy. * His favourite flowers are pansies. * He doesn't have much interest in fashion, a simple jersey is enough for him. * He is respected and looked up to by the iKid Wakashi Edajima who thinks Momoi's manga is great. Notes Category:ArS Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Third Generation